It's Just I Couldn't Live Without You
by Circe Calliope
Summary: Perasaan aneh mulai tumbuh dalam diri Ciel. Kunjungan Marchioness batal tiba-tiba. Ada yang memata-matai Mansion House. Siapa orang itu?
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, Toboso Yana

Warning: Fanfic pertama saya. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan. RnR please ^^

Ciel Phantomhive's POV

"Bocchan, sudah waktunya untuk bangun."

Suara itu menggugahku dari tidurku. Terdengar suara gorden ditarik saan aku beranjak duduk. Cahaya matahari pagi masuk dan menyinari penjuru kamar begitu gorden dibuka. Aku mengusap-usap mataku, kesilauan.

"Sebastian, cahayanya terlalu terang," gerutuku. Aku melirik _butler_-ku itu dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum geli padaku. "Itu salah Bocchan sendiri, kenapa bangun terlalu siang?" Aku merengut mendengar pembelaannya.

Aku bergerak ke tepi tempat tidur, sementara Sebastian menyebutkan jenis teh pagi ini sambil menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam cangkir. Tanpa berbicara, aku menyambut uluran cangkir teh itu dari tangannya. Seperti biasa, Sebastian menjelaskan jadwal hari ini sementara aku menyeruput tehku perlahan-lahan. Ia lalu memakaikan pakaianku. Tapi…

"Batalkan semua kegiatan hari ini."

"Maaf?"

"Kau dengar aku. Cepat laksanakan."

"Yes, My Lord."

Semuanya berjalan sangat cepat. Aku melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, tapi entah kenapa, kakiku tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Aku hampir terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu ke lantai, kalau saja dia tak cepat bergerak. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhku. Selama beberapa saat, pandangan kami bertabrakan. Seketika itu dadaku terasa terbakar oleh sebuah perasaan yang aneh, sangat aneh.

Kemudian aku tiba-tiba sadar. Aku bangkit berdiri dan menepis tangannya dari tubuhku. Dengan pipi yang terasa bagai terbakar, aku bergegas menuju pintu kamar tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ke arahnya.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Tapi setiap kali aku memandang ke sekelilingku, aku tak melihat siapapun, kecuali Sebastian dan keempat pelayan di sini. Tapi kecurigaanku sepertinya beralasan, karena—aku tahu dari lirikan-lirikan sekilas—Sebastian pun terlihat lebih tegang. Setiap kali ia ada di dekatku, aku juga bisa merasakan aura berbahaya yang memancar dari dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dadaku masih sering terbakar oleh perasaan _itu_. Dan perasaan _itu _hanya aku rasakan saat berada di dekat Sebastian.

Bagus, benar-benar bagus. Bukan hanya aku merasa seakan diawasi, perasaan aneh itu juga selalu menghantuiku. Dua masalah sekaligus, dan aku bahkan tak bisa memutuskan masalah mana yang lebih buruk.

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba, terduduk tegak di tempat tidurku dengan dada berdebar-debar. Perasaan seakan diawasi itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Di luar masih gelap, gorden belum dibuka, dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sebastain sudah datang. Dan hal yang lebih penting lagi adalah, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mendeteksi adanya penguntitku di ruangan ini.

Aku berbaring lagi di tempat tidur, namun tak peduli sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tak bisa kembali terlelap. Pikiranku terus-menerus kembali pada penguntit misteriusku beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Aku terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan siapa yang kemungkinan ada di balik semua ini. Siapapun itu, ia pasti sangat hebat. Bisa menjebol pertahanan dan pengawasan para pelayan keluarga Phantomhive.

Entah untuk berapa lama, aku hanya berbaring, berpikir, dengan mata menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Lalu tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Bocchan, sudah waktunya untuk…" Perkataan Sebastian terhenti ketika ia melihatku yang sudah terbangun. Ia tak berkomentar apapun, melainkan melakukan pekerjaannya yang biasa. Saat sampai ke bagian jadwal hari ini, aku tersentak. "Apa? Marchioness akan datang ke sini?"

Sebastian pun tampak kaget saat menyadari arti kata-kataku. Ya, Marchioness selalu datang lebih awal untuk inspeksi. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan hal ini, Sebastian?" kataku, lalu buru-buru turun ke bawah untuk memperingaktkan para pelayan. Selama beberapa saat aku sibuk, pikiranku hanya terpusat pada persiapan akan kedatangan Marchioness.

Kami semua, penghuni Mansion House, menunggu Marchioness dengan sabar. Tapi Marchioness dan Elizabeth—Lizzy—tak kunjung datang. Ini sangat aneh. Marchioness tak pernah datang sesiang ini sebelumnya.

PRANG!

Suara jendela yang pecah. Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara, lalu menatap Sebastian. "Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Yes, _at once, _Milord." Aku menatap Sebastian sampai ia hilang di ujung lorong. Perasaanku agak tidak enak. Hal aneh semakin banyak terjadi di sini.

Telingaku menangkap suara samar, suara langkah kaki. Aku memutar badan ke arah asal suara, lalu berseru, "Siapa?"

Tapi kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Padahal aku benar-benar yakin…

Tiba-tiba mulutku terasa disumpal sesuatu. Aku sempat melihat tangan yang ditutupi sarung tangan sebelum kepalaku mulai terasa berputar.

"Sebas… tian…"

Gelap.

**To be continued…**

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini. Maaf kalau jelek, fanfic pertama soalnya. Review-nya please? ^^


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (September 2006), Toboso Yana + Square Enix.

Writer's note: Halo lagi :D Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya =] Akhirnya Chapter II selesai juga. Chapter ini dikarang kilat waktu jam-jam kosong di sekolah, makanya cepet selesai :P Chapter II ditulis dari sudut pandang Sebastian. Mudah-mudahan suka ^^

Sebastian Michaelis' POV

Rutinitas pagi hariku yang biasa.

Membuat teh, lalu membangunkan Bocchan-ku. Rutinitas yang sama setiap pagi, tapi aku tak pernah bosan melakukannya. Tahu aku akan mendapat balasannya, pada akhirnya. Hari demi hari, hingga bulan demi bulan kulewati dengan melayaninya karena kontrak yang terikat diantara kami berdua. Aku sabar, sabar menunggu hingga hari itu tiba, saat kontrak kami akhirnya terpenuhi. Rasa lapar itu, kuakui, memang menyiksaku. Tapi aku selalu bisa menahannya. Rasa sakitnya sepadan dengan apa yang akan kudapatkan. Jiwa_nya_, pada akhirnya. Di akhir semua ini.

Inilah hal yang aku pikirkan setiap hari, setiap kali aku melayani segala perintahnya.

Seperti pagi ini. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, lalu mengucapkan sapaan pagi yang biasa—hanya saja kali ini perkataanku terputus, saat aku melihatnya, matanya sudah terbuka. Sudah bangun rupanya. Tubuhku langsung tegang ketika merasakan hal yang tak beres. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa ada yang memata-matai rumah ini. Hanya saja, aku belum bisa meyakinkan akan hal ini. Bocchan belum memberi perintah untuk itu. Mungkin saat ini ia ingin membiarkan tikus-tikus penguntit itu untuk bermain sebentar.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku melakukan pekerjaanku yang biasa. Sambil memakaikan bajunya, aku mendiktekan jadwal hari ini untuknya. "Dan sore ini, Marchioness Middleford akan datang—" Perkataanku terputus untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Aku mendesah pelan saat mendengar omelan Bocchan, yang langsung menghambur keluar ruangan. Menggeleng pelan, aku mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

Aku langsung sibuk mondar-mandir berkeliling Mansion House untuk membetulkan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan ketiga pelayan itu—Maylene, Bard, dan Finnian. Seperti biasa, mereka telah memporak-porandakan berbagai ruangan di rumah. Aku yang sudah terbiasa hanya melakukan semua perbaikan tanpa mengeluh. Apa jadinya kalau _butler _keluarga Phantomhive tak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?

Tapi keanehan terjadi lagi. Setelah ditunggu berjam-jam, Marchioness belum juga datang. Biasanya wanita itu tak pernah terlambat.

Kemudian tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kaca pecah. Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara dengan tubuh yang langsung menegang. Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.

Aku beralih mengarahkan pandanganku pada Bocchan, menunggu perintah selanjutnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Ah, perintah yang tidak jelas, lagi-lagi. Tapi aku memang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk. "Yes, _at once_, Milord."

Aku berjalan cepat menuju tempat suara kaca pecah tadi. Dan letaknya ada di sayap kiri rumah, tak terlalu jauh dari ruang depan tempat kami tadi berada. Aku mulai memikirkan siapa yang mungkin berhasil menyusup ke dalam rumah ini. Dan aku punya beberapa tersangka yang paling mungkin bisa mematahkan pertahanan pelayan-pelayan keluarga Phantomhive.

Saat aku sampai di sana, benar saja, salah satu jendela telah pecah. Tapi juga ada sesuatu yang lain. Sehelai kertas tersangkut di bagian yang pecah. Aku melangkah mendekat, lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

Ternyata… kejutan besar. Kertas itu tak berisi tulisan apa-apa. Nihil. Hanya sehelai kertas putih tanpa noda.

Telingaku menangkap suara samar desiran dari belakangku. Aku dengan cepat memutar badanku. Tak ada siapapun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kakiku telah dibelit oleh lapisan tebal jaring laba-laba. Aku tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Mengagumkan, benar-benar mengagumkan, Claude."

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat si iblis laba-laba yang melangkah masuk melalui jendela yang pecah. Ia lalu melangkah ke depanku. "Sebastian," katanya sambil mengangguk sekilas padaku. Sekalipun ekspresinya terlihat datar, matanya yang menatap mataku berkilat-kilat. Aku balas memandang masuk ke matanya dengan kilatan yang sama.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini?" kataku dengan nada santai, seakan ini adalah obrolan biasa.

"Ada… hal penting yang harus kubicarakan," katanya, terdengar jelas bahwa ia memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. Aku mengangguk, memintanya meneruskan. "Lalu apa maksud semua _penyambutan _ ini?" kataku ketika ia tak kunjung berbicara.

"Itu diperlukan," katanya. Aku tersenyum sarkastis padanya. "Dengar, sebaiknya kita tak membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Setidaknya, tidak di sini." Ia menjentikkan tangannya, dan begitu saja, belitan jaring laba-laba di kakiku terurai dengan sendirinya.

Saat itulah aku mendengarnya. Suara Bocchan, berbisik di telingaku, memanggilku. "Bocchan!" desisku, lalu berlari kembali ke ruang depan. Claude mengikuti tepat di belakangku. Saat berlari, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Bocchan yang semakin menjauh. Dugaanku, ia diculik. Dadaku berkobar oleh perasaan marah. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh Ciel Phantomhive. Menculiknya sama saja berarti mengobarkan perang denganku.

Ketika aku sampai di ruang depan, semuanya sudah terlambat. Bocchan sudah jauh dari Mansion House. Aku merasakan perasaan marah menggelegak dalam diriku, membuat darahku terasa seakan mendidih. Tapi aku berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Claude," kataku dengan nada rendah. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan—"

"Tunggu, Sebastian. Kau harus mendengarkan aku. Ini sangat penting." Cukup sudah. Sudah tiga kali perkataanku terpotong. Tak ada lagi yang boleh memotong perkataanku, siapapun dia. Tapi aku tetap diam dan mendengarkan, karena nada Claude sangat mendesak. Dengan tubuh tegang menahan amarah, aku menatap tajam pada Claude, menyuruhnya melanjutkan.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Sebastian, tidak aman jika kita membicarakannya di sini. Ayo, ikut aku. Aku tahu tempat aman, yang belum tersentuh oleh _mereka._" Claude kemudian melangkah keluar, dengan aku berjalan mengikutinya.

_Sabarlah, Bocchan, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan membalas dendam pada orang yang melakukan semua ini padamu. Tunggu saja._

**To be continued…**

**Reviews replies!**

**Fell Inferios: **Makasih reviewnya Ini udah di-update, semoga suka ^-^

**claraferllia: **Salam kenal juga Ferl =} Bukan, itu yang bekep… Eh jangan dibocorin deh, nanti jadi spoiler =D Tenang aja, nanti di chapter 3 dikasih tau kok =)) Ini update-nya udah cukup kilat belum? =P

**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom: **Makasih banyak! :3 Yup, kalau cerita misteri biasanya emang panjang kok. Ini juga niatnya dibikin panjang. Salam kenal juga, panggil aja Circe ya =))


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, Toboso Yana + Square Enix.

Writer's note: Chapter 3 is coming… Sekarang ditulis dari sudut pandang Ciel sama Sebastian, terus plotnya mulai keliatan di sini, jadi aku udah mulai muter otak di chapter ini. Semoga ceritanya makin seru. Bikin readers mikir juga sih niatnya =P Dan maaf kalau ada deskripsi yang terasa diulang-ulang =)) Review-nya lagi dong please =3

.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.

Ciel Phantomhive's POV

Kulitku mati rasa ketika aku sadar.

Pertama aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku, tapi tak bisa. Ada benda yang menahan tanganku, terasa dingin. Benda itu melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Aku menyadari aku menduduki sesuatu. Sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Pikiranku masih kabur, saking cepatnya semua hal ini terjadi. Rasanya otakku perlu waktu lebih lama untuk memproses semua ini.

Aku melayang antara keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar ketika pikiranku perlahan mulai berfungsi, mencerna peristiwa beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apakah itu sudah lama atau tidak? Aku tak tahu. Kilasan-kilasan memori menyerbu pikiranku. Suara kaca pecah. Sumpalan di mulutku.

Akhirnya, secara tiba-tiba, aku terbangun seluruhnya. Ketika aku mencoba membuka mataku, rasanya kelopak mataku terasa begitu berat, tak mau terbuka. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang halus di sekitar mataku. Kain? Selanjutnya otakku memberikan perintah pada tubuhku untuk membuka mulutku, menuntut penjelasan akan semua ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Mulutku juga tak mau terbuka. Seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu yang lengket. Aku terjebak, tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sebagai usaha terakhir, seluruh tubuhku bergerak memberontak. Aku berguncang-guncang di atas tempatku duduk, yang terasa seperti sebuah kursi logam. Aku tiba-tiba sadar bahwa tanganku dirantai.

Aku mendengar suara orang berdecak, yang sepertinya berasal dari suatu tempat di depanku. Suara decakan tadi diikuti suara langkah kaki yang bergerak ke arahku. "Bocah Phantomhive kecil."

Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari orang yang tadi berdecak. Dan suara ini terdengar familiar, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat siapa tepatnya.

_Sebastian!_ Kata itulah yang aku jeritkan dalam pikiranku ketika tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu menyerbuku. Rupanya orang tadi telah melangkah ke belakangku tanpa aku sadari, dan memukul bagaian belakangku dengan suatu benda yang keras. Telingaku sampai berdenging karena rasa sakitnya. Tapi aku belum menjerit kesakitan. Belum. Aku hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyerupai erangan tertahan, yang sulit dipastikan karena mulutku masih tak bisa terbuka.

Orang itu menarik kain yang menutupi mataku dengan kasar hingga kepalaku ikut tersentak karenanya. Orang itu mengacak-acak rambutku, lagi-lagi, dengan kasar. Lalu orang tadi melangkah ke depanku sehingga aku bisa menangkap sosoknya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata menahan sakit. Saat pandanganku akhirnya menjadi jelas, aku dapat melihat sosok seorang bersetelan tuksedo putih. Rambutnya juga mendekati putih dengan sedikit nuansa abu-abu keunguan. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku tak bisa mengidentifikasi siapa dirinya adalah bahwa ia memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tapi alasan yang utama adalah kerja otakku menjadi lambat karena pukulan yang dilancarkan orang itu padaku tadi. Tapi pakaiannya juga terasa familiar. Ia memegang sebuah pedang tipis yang masih disarungkan. Mungkin itu yang ia pakai untuk memukulku tadi.

Ia melangkah maju ke arahku, dan tubuhku menegang sedikit, mengira ia akan memukulku lagi. Tapi hal terburuk yang ia lakukan hanya menarik plester—ya, aku sadar sekarang bahwa itu adalah plester—yang menahan mulutku agar tak bisa terbuka. Seperti ketiga hal yang telah ia lakukan padaku sebelum ini, ia menariknya keras-keras hingga aku mengerang lagi begitu plester itu lepas dari mulutku, meninggalkan perasaan terbakar pada bibirku.

Tunggu—itu hanya aku, atau benar-benar orang itu tertawa pelan melihat aku kesakitan?

"Bocah Phantomhive kecil," kata pria itu, mengulangi sebutannya untukku. Dalam hati aku merutuk pelan mendengar ucapannya. "Apa maksud semua ini?" kataku padanya dengan nada marah yang kentara, segera setelah aku mendapatkan suaraku kembali. Mulutku masih terasa kebas.

"Ah, semua hal mempunyai tujuan sendiri-sendiri, itu pasti, Bocah," katanya, yang membuat hatiku rasanya seperti dimasukkan ke dalam perapian dan terbakar api biru yang menari-nari di dalamnya.

"Jangan berbicara berbelit-belit. Gunakan bahasa yang benar, langsung pada intinya," bentakku pada orang yang dugaanku penculikku itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, kerja otakku masih lamban, dan belum mampu mengingat siapa orang di hadapanku ini. Mungkin pengaruh obat bius yang dia berikan padaku saat menculikku.

Ia tertawa kecil. "Mulutmu besar juga, ternyata, Bocah. Anak kecil sepertimu ternyata memiliki keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu padaku." Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. 'Bocah'. Ulangi, sampai kapanpun.

"Hentikan semua permainan menggelikan ini. Jelaskan padaku." Aku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan tempatku disekap, yang baru kusadari, sangat luas, namun hanya disinari cahaya remang-remang. "Semuanya. Dari awal." Aku menatapnya penuh rasa benci yang tak mau repot-repot aku tutupi.

Ia mendesah. "Baiklah, baiklah, Bocah Keras Kepala, akan aku jawab pertanyaanku. Tapi sebelum itu…" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih topeng yang dikenakannya, lalu melepaskannya. Mataku membelalak, dan aku terdiam dalam keadaan trans sejenak.

Akhirnya aku bisa menguasai diri. "Kau… _butler_ _Her Majesty the Queen,_" kataku, dengan jantung berdegup keras seperti genderang perang kaum Viking.

"Ash Landers."

.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.

Sebastian Michaelis' POV

Claude membawaku ke sebuah tempat—yang herannya tak pernah kuketahui sampai saat ini. Kami terus berlari dengan sangat cepat, entah sampai berapa lama. Yang aku sadari adalah, kami baru tiba di tempat itu saat hari sudah petang. Sepertinya ini sudah mencapai daerah perkotaan, yang, jika ingatanku bisa diandalkan, merupakan kota London. Sudah sejauh itu kami berlari?

Tapi kami terus berlari ke pinggir kota London, di mana masih banyak hutan-hutan yang belum terjamah—paling tidak oleh manusia. Kami memasuki salah satu hutan, dan berhenti saat kami sampai di tepian sebuah danau.

Danau itu berkilau merah bagai cekungan berisi darah ditimpa sinar matahari terakhir. Tanpa persetujuan yang verbal, kami bersandar ke sebatang pohon, lalu menunggu dan mengamati saat sisa-sisa matahari terakhir menghilang di balik rerimbunan pepohonan dan seluruh tempat itu ditelan kegelapan.

Bulan naik perlahan saat aku menoleh dan memandang lurus-lurus ke arah Claude. Pandangannya tampak menerawang, menatap menembus bagian lain hutan itu. "Akankah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang akan kau katakan, atau kita menunggu sampai kita membusuk di sini?" kataku dengan sarkasme yang kentara.

Saat Claude menengok ke arahku, kacamatanya merefleksikan cahaya bulan. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang tergambar di matanya. Saat ia bicara pun, nadanya terdengar sama sekali datar. Tapi aku masih bisa mendeteksi secuil nada yang terdengar suram dalam suaranya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang menculik majikanmu." Terus terang, aku agak kaget mendengar keterus terangannya. Setelah terdiam begitu lama sebelum berbicara, kukira ia akan menjelaskannya dengan berbelit-belit. Ternyata ia langsung mengungkapnya secara blak-blakan, langsung ke intinya.

"Organisasi itu menyebut diri mereka sendiri Black Survivors. Menurut legenda mereka, mereka telah berhasil bertahan dari serangan kaum kita. Para iblis." Ia melemparkan senyum sarkastis padaku sebelum melanjutkan. "Kurasa hal ini terasa sangat ironis. Sebenarnya, mereka dikendalikan oleh musuh-musuh bebuyutan kita—kaum malaikat. Alih-alih mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mereka memilih untuk melimpahkan kesalahan pada kita para iblis.

"Ternyata populasi malaikat di London ini cukup banyak, kau tahu. Yang tidak mengherankan mengingat bahwa populasi kaum kita sendiri sangat banyak di Inggris sini." Senyuman sarkastis Claude itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Aku meniru ekspresinya dengan seringai yang identik.

Claude lalu menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Tentang Black Survivors—yang kerap kali hanya disebut sebagai Survivors oleh Claude. Anggota mereka tersebar di seluruh Inggris, dan memiliki anggota yang sangat, sangat banyak.

Mereka memiliki banyak markas rahasia yang disembunyikan dengan sangat pintar oleh mereka, sehingga tak pernah ditemukan oleh para polisi kaum manusia. Bisa berupa rumah megah kaum bangsawan, gudang yang terlantar, bangunan yang telah hancur karena kebakaran, toko, kedai, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Dan semua itu terletak di tempat-tempat yang ramai. Memang, tempat persembunyian terbaik adalah di depan hidung semua orang.

Para malaikat benar-benar bekerja dengan sangat baik demi memperbudak makhluk-makhluk naïf itu, hm?

Pemimpin mortal mereka, yang mengejutkan, adalah pemimpin Inggris saat ini. Queen Victoria. Padahal selama ini kukira ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh sesosok malaikat, bukan sekoloni. Sementara pemimpin immortal mereka, yang pasti salah satu malaikat, tidak diketahui sampai sekarang. Hanya segelintir orang di Survivors yang mengetahuinya, dan itupun hanya diberitahukan pada mereka apabila mereka bisa melewati serangkaian tes kejujuran dan kerahasiaan, yang bukan hanya menyiksa mental, tapi juga menyiksa mental.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Sekarang terserah padamu akan berbuat apa terhadap Survivors—atau pemimpinnya." Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil berbicara. Dan bahkan saat itu, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Kita menyelidiki para anggota Survivors terlebih dahulu, tentu saja." Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Dan _kau_, harus ikut denganku. Mau tak mau."

**To be continued…**

.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.:+:.

**Balasan untuk review~**

**Fell Inferios: **Sama-sama. Ciel kasian? Yah. Kalau itu sih, di setiap cerita harus ada yang menderita =P *ngeles* Claude itu… Nanti aja, liat dia bakalan gimana. Kan ceritanya jalan terus. Sebastian itu kan butler, jadi harus tanggung jawab sama Master-nya dong =D

**claraferllia: **Iya hehe :D Thanks udah review lagi ya =]

**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom: **Itu emang Milord kok. Orang barat kan suka bilang Milord juga alih-alih My Lord. Contohnya kayak My Lady jadi Milady =)) Eh, kurang panjang ya? =,= Kalau di chapter ini udah panjang belum? XDD


End file.
